I'm sorry my dear
by SharottoSuperSaiyan4
Summary: Sometimes we need leave that people who we love... and more if we leave that person who we love with our life. But what happen when you found your boyfriend kissing someone else? That happened with Sam Sparks who leave Flint Lockwood, and when she back, Flint kissed other girl... She be able to forgive him?


**N/A: Ok, here i come with a new one-shot, this time I was inspired by music of Maroon 5 (again), called Love Somebody. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Sometimes, there are times when we must let people that we really love, we know that we will never forget, and you know they will not forget us either. But we also know that sooner or later come back with that special someone.

That happened to Samantha Sparks, a young meteorologist who crossed paths with Flint Lockwood, a young inventor of Swallow Falls City. She was in love with the young inventor as he understood her and loved her for who he really was. After the Great Storm of Food both turned boyfriends and they were very happy, but bad luck that only lasted five weeks, and that he must return to New York

-Flint... -she said -I need back to New York

-W-wait... w-what?

-I'm so sorry

-I understand, don't worry... I gonna be Ok

The next morning has very sad, she tried so hard to say goodbye, and Flint gave hugs and kisses, she started to cry, after few minutes... she leave the island...

* * *

But that happened 3 months ago

Today she was really happy, with a great smile drawed in her face

-Tonight i finally back to Swallow Falls... You have a great surprise Flint...

Her face was illuminated by the happiness and her eyes was blinking of love, she raised her arms to the sky, as a sign of happiness.

* * *

That night in Swallow Falls, rebuilt after the Food Avalanche, a young man is walking in the empty streets, in the darkness lit by a full moon and stars. That was Flint, very depressed, after his girlfriend back to New York... Suddenly a voice called him

-Hey nerd -was Brent -, hey... are you ok?

-Yes, i'm fine... don't worry

-You miss her, right?

He nodded and Brent continued: -You need to get over buddy, you're hurting yourself

-I know...

* * *

Meanwhile, a boat has just arrived on the docks, a blonde young woman with glasses and emerald green eyes down of the boat, really happy... _**I finally back... you get a great surprise Flint...**_she thinked. Before moving to Flint's house, she began to walk around the island, reaching the central square of the city. And far managed to recognize a familiar silhouette, her eyes filled with tears of joy to see him again. Sam ran to Flint who was chatting with Brent, but stopped when a girl came out of nowhere

Flint stood up and tried to talk with the crazy girl, who was jumping like a stupid. **Y****ou... you have other girlfriend? no... it can't be... **she thinked. And her heart stopped when the girl without notice Flint kissed on the lips. Tears appears in her cheeks, her heart felt broken,

-It can't be... it can't be real... it can't be... -she said, her eyes looks like a waterfall

When that girl over, she ran like a jerk, Flint had a stupid face and Brent was shocked when he saw Sam crying...

-Flint, behind you

And when Flint saw Sam, he don't believe it, **_God, what have i do... _**Flint thinked, and in the same moment when he tried to talk with her, Sam ran out, and Flint ran behind her. At the time he caught up, she gave hard slapped Flint, causing him to fall to the floor, when she realized, she's gone... and his cheek hurts, but he don't care, Flint's heart are hurting more...

_-_Dammit! why me? why does this happen to me?

**-**Flint, are you... -was Brent, he gasped -oh my gosh your face is red!

-I don't care... i screwed up

Brent sighed and continued: -You can fix it yet...

That word sounded in his head, Flint stood up again and, new soul, ran out to find Sam

* * *

Under the docks, a girl are crying, was Sam, really broken because Flint kissed other girl... few minutes later he up again and start to walk without a paddle, a thousand million things are shaking her mind. And all of these are gone when she heard her name

Flint appears by the nowhere... he saw Sam and ran with her, before he could touch Sam's shoulder, she gave a hard slap again.

-Sam... what's wrong, you know you can tell me

-What... happen...? What happen...? I told you what the heck is happening! -started hysterically -I leave the island for a few months and when i back i found you kissing other girl! YOU A GREAT IDIOT FLINT LOCKWOOD, MAYBE YOU ARE THE GREATEST JERK OF THE EART, NOOOO... YOU ARE THE KING OF THE IDIOTS! -ended, new waterfall of tears

He, said nothing, and walked over to Sam again, she tried to slap him again, but he stopped, he could hardly realize what happened, and that at any moment he had his lips on her. Trying to get out of hand in Flint, but could not avoid giving the kiss.

Flint then slowly broke the kiss and hugged Sam, while she was still trying to process what was happening. He whispered in her ear

-You're right, i'm the king of idiots and the greatest jerk in the earth, but this idiot-jerk just love one girl in the world, and that girl it's with me now, i'm sorry my dear -he said her, Sam say nothing

-I'm sorry too -she said after a few moments

-Don't worry it's just was a little misunderstood, c'mon, let's go

The rest of the night they walking, Flint and Sam got a life lesson: The love, if is true, can beat all.

**The End...**

* * *

**A/N: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiii **

**Disclaimer: Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs belong to Sony Pictures Animation **


End file.
